


Cherry Wine

by The_Anemoia



Series: Toussaint Tales [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Barely follows Blood and Wine / NO SPOILERS, F/M, Gearing towards a possible romance, Mentioning the death & loss of someone, Using a name instead of Y/N tags, minor angst?, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Anemoia/pseuds/The_Anemoia
Summary: Whilst travelling through Toussaint with a group of strangers who are bent on enjoying life to their fullest, our reader has other reasons for cutting her journey short with them; stopping by the Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery alone.





	Cherry Wine

♪ ♫ ♬

"Come, come Mila! You must have another! There's plenty where this came from!" 

I raise my hands up in polite defense to the heavier set man slapping an arm over my shoulders whilst holding an open wine bottle up- Malthe, his name is. Naturally, my eyes flickered down to see barely any movement within the bottle- a sign no doubt that it was near empty. Whether it was the joy of the company I was riding with or perhaps the alcohol included, I broke a small laugh. "Oh no, sorry Malthe. No more, I'm all set." 

"I'll take that, thank you~!" Ella reached over his shoulder with graceful ease snatching the wine bottle away, her long braided lock of strawberry blonde hair draped over a pale shoulder that never seemed to hinder anything she did- or at least since I have seen this whole time while travelling with them through Beauclair. 

Malthe looked over to her for a moment then shook his head with a frown, proceeding to wave her off with the back of his hand. "Bahhhh..." he huffed over but not before his eyes shot to mine and we both began to laugh it off. He was only pretending to be serious. 

Turning my head away from the group, I then looked out to the open land seeing as the sky was gradually becoming a bright mixture of blue and pink, nearing its end of the day. The open wagon we sat along the sides of continued to rock and tremble occasionally as we would cross uneven trails but fortunately for us, it wasn't enough to churn my stomach nor butcher my writing whenever I decided to jot down notes about my new... friends. These people have been nothing but kind to me when I found myself in need of getting across Toussaint. As to what lives they really have, I do not think I'll ever know the answer to other than what they each of them have told me: A thirst for new places, to meet new people, adventures to share and merely living free. All of these details have become stuck in my head, to be a vagabond... a nomad... with no set path and living life wherever pleasure can be sought out. This is both an exciting and a curious feeling as I can no longer recognize where we are and the realization finally dawning that I am far from home now. Very far. 

The scenery gradually grew thicker into a forest and the sky becoming less obvious to see now but I knew the evening had come and the sun was growing tiresome. The wagon came to a slow stop and the 'musicians' lowered their lutes and flutes, it was time. "Are you sure you are going to be alright here?" Malthe slightly knitted his brows as I hopped off the wagon, grabbing my satchel. "We can always swing back once we gather some supplies just outside of Beauclair. Looked rather dark just before the forest, storm might pass through here." 

I glanced over at the cemetery behind me, hesitating only but for a moment. "I would hate to be a bother in asking... The palace after all is not that far away now." I politely gestured with a nod of my head to the distant buildings and walls that made up the beautiful city of Beauclair. "I can walk."

Malthe scrunched his short but well rounded nose while furrowing his bushy dark eyebrows. "Nonsense!" he scoffed. "We can come back later. After all, you are like one of us now- well... almost!" With a chuckle, he outstretched a waving hand. "We would hate for something bad to happen to you after having travelled this far." 

Reassuringly, I padded the left side of my pants. "I do have a little protection." 

The middle aged man shrugged with doubt but I couldn't blame him for believing otherwise. "It's but a simple butter knife compared to a monster. Toussaint is one of the best places to be but one must still be careful. We'll come back." 

Still on the edge of how I felt in regards to their undying kindness, I forced a nod of agreement. "You're very kind." With a small whip of the reins, the wagon rocked into motion, slowly turning around from the cemetery entrance. A few of the people began to wave while the others picked up their music once again to play. 

"Be careful!" "See you soon Mila!" Many of them I could hear calling back as the distance between us grew and their voices and music began to fade. It was a pleasing thought to be able to count on them- especially after hearing so many stories about travellers running into death and other misfortunes, I had my doubts about them at first but our time spent together had changed that for the better.

With a deep and willful breath in, I fully turned around and began my walk into the cemetery, holding my bag close as I was now on my own for the remaining duration of the day. The trees ever so gently began to sway as the occasional breeze rolled through, pushing some of my hair both in front and away from my face. Lifting a hand up, I gradually pulled my hair into a small ponytail that rested over one shoulder- though not as nicely done as Ella's had been made to look but it would do. "Hm." Now that I had miraculously made it this far all I needed to do was find the spot... but where? 

Wary for anyone or anything else that could be around me, I continue to keep my eyes peeled and my hearing alert for even the most minor of sounds. _*I'm no longer a little girl, nothing is going to cut me a break out here*_ I lifted my gaze up to the tree tops as a few ravens scattered and sat among the branches, some looking downward to my presence while others surveyed elsewhere. The earth lightly crunched beneath my thin boots as each step was taken further into the small forest, occasionally descending down some white stone steps which looked to be in fair shape. The grass was rather unkempt while the odd patch of flowers and weeds grew wherever they so pleased. My eyes soon fell to a small chapel-shaped crypt, moss and vines having grown well in due time over its bricked walls covering most of its surface save for the dark wooden door that seemed perfectly untouched by any root or leaf. The building blended in nicely with the shrubs and trees surrounding it as I continued to stroll passed, one could only imagine its history... Tearing myself away from the crypt, I looked to suddenly be greeted by a raven perched on a nearby headstone. Without fear, I almost halted to a dead stop, a chuckle breaking from my lips as the bird cocked its head to the left not looking faltered at all to my being here. 

As fate would have it on cue, I hadn't ventured much farther until I came across a small statuette with wings holding a flower out to its side so gracefully. The slightly mossy figurine itself had caught my eye in design but as soon as I looked down to the engraved markings, I saw it: 

'Here lies Szofi Belacroft: Her smile could shine through even the cloudiest of days' 

A small breath hitched heavily in my chest as I read the inscription- oh how it suited Szofi so perfectly. "Oh Szofi... where has the time gone?" Bowing my head after taking one last glance around to make sure I was alone, I exhaled and reached into my bag. "I would have considered raising a glass to you but... one can only carry so much." After pulling out my small journal, I opened it to the very back page to reveal a dried but evenly pressed Arenaria flower, its pure white petals neatly pressed from the book's protection. Feeling a small wave of sadness befall me, I forced on a smile while stepping forward and placing the flower gently down before the front of the headstone. "Fortunately for both of us, I didn't come here to reminisce and mourn. I've been doing pretty well on the contrary." Having finished my sentence, a small raindrop had come down and struck the edge of my nose. With the smallest of distractions cutting off my entire train of thought, I looked up to the sky to see it becoming darkened. "Well, I'm sure if you're watching over, you already know everything but thought I would still pay you a visit. You did always like Arenarias." With even the birds gone now and the winds beginning to pick up, I knew it was time to make my leave or at least for now until the weather cleared up. A few more raindrops descended down as I reached out to touch the headstone's corner- "Farewell." 

Shoving the book back into my bag, I stepped back from the grave and looked off into the distance of the cemetery. What I had expected to see being nothing more but trees and unevenly placed headstones and statues was a figure among them that stood out. I squinted my eyes to get a further look, only to misstep and slide a couple inches which was all that was needed for the figure to quickly vanish as soon as I had looked away for what seemed like mere seconds. Suddenly the feeling of being alone wasn't as strong anymore. Scanning around myself, I listened as the rain began to come down in abundance now, first hitting the leaves of the treetops and then breaking through to myself and the earth below. Thunder gradually followed as a mere purr in the distance but it was enough to draw my attention that I was tarrying too long here. With my small brown cloak pulled closer to the base of my neck, I made straight up towards the crypt. _* Maybe I could get inside just to wait this out *_ It was a futile thought that I wanted to still hope for as I ran and skipped up some of the stone steps only to arrive and yank on the locked door. "Damn..." I quietly huffed to myself. Rainy days were always my favourite- especially storms but to be stuck out in a storm was a different matter. I wiped the rainwater from my eyes and looked up at the chapel like structure. There just had to be another way in but how? Perhaps there was a way around or behind the crypt maybe some sort of opening. Stepping off the dirt path, I went out the right side of the crypt all the while stepping over weeds and brushing away various shrubs. After scanning and feeling for any loose portion of the wall, nothing. Perhaps maybe the left side had a better chance at the buildings wear and tear state of decay. Waving off an insect, I once again trekked through the opposite side. There came a small flash of light which made me flinch and stop immediately in my tracks with a hand against the brick, following was the booming sound of thunder cracking through the sky. 

"Too close..." I murmured continuing on a few seconds later with more haste but to once again find nothing useful. _*Perhaps my best chance right now is one of the headstone arches.*_ Remembering there was one not far behind me, I turned and jumped into a jog while clutching the satchel close to my side. It didn't take long to duck and scrunch underneath the stone the best I could despite the rain still coming down on me. The spot was a makeshift until I could come up with a better idea however what I didn't anticipate was that fate would decide for me from here on out as when I leaned back just an inch further to adjust, the stone beneath my weight crumbled at its edge causing me to naturally fall backwards to the damp ground. Turning and landing on my side, I rose to my feet but even then something didn't feel right, as if the ground were growing weak under the weight. Before I could take a step elsewhere, I found myself suddenly falling, my hands blindly reaching out to grasp an edge. "!" With the softened earth molding into my palms, I continued to fall - luckily, not too far down but enough to feel a sudden spike of pain shoot into my left ankle when I did land. The sharp burning throbbing started shortly after as I reached down to clasp it, my hand holding it tightly in some vain hope that it would somehow ease the annoying pain. There wasn't much light other than the hole above me offered and... candlelight? 

Confusion washing over me I stared across the dark cave-like room to see a faint warm glow in the distance. I had to stare at it for almost a minute before wiping my eyes again and rising gently to a stand and ushering a limp forward. I could barely think of what the reason could be, my curiosity taking hold as I gravitated towards it. The sound of stepping on dirt was immediately replaced with near silence on stone flooring save for the odd grime beneath my boots. Had I fallen into an unfinished portion of the nearby crypt? The hall became easier to see with the odd lit torch held against the walls, a coffin or two along the sides coated with dust and plenty of cobwebs. _*Someone must have been here recently for these to be lit*_ As much as I could conjure questions, the only answers I would get would be either from my own machinations or to venture further underground and hopefully discover it. I paused to see the open door archway up ahead but what had caught my attention was the sight of more torchlight. Could whoever it was that lit these still be down here? There was no turning around and climbing back out from where I had fallen so now my only choice is to move forward and find another route. 

Cautiously, I leaned against one side of the open archway and poked my head around to peer inside. It was a much larger room with a sarcophagus placed squarely in the center adorned with lit torches surrounding it. What had myself truly in a state of awe was the fact this room looked... relatively occupied. Clearing my throat, I bravely stepped into the room only to see other torches lit amongst the room and what appeared to be a bookshelf off to one side with a small table and two chairs. As I crossed the room to take a gander at the books, I could see that the second level appeared like the most relevant spot used out of the whole room, a globe near the level's edge and what could be seen of a mannequin- no, a skeleton. Oh, how the propped up figure reminded me of a professors laboratory back at Oxenfurt Academy. Oddly enough with no one in sight what would be the harm to look at a book while waiting out the storm? 

I stepped up and began to examine the bookshelf, some books seeming a touch dustier than others albeit none really had any words along its spine so every book was a mystery to pick up. The first few I had taken to observe were mainly discussing the basic components of alchemy and the collection of herbs until I came across a faded green book adorned with brown ornate swirls. It's design had attracted my attention and the next thing I knew, I was breezing through its pages only slowing down when I recognized a name. Dandelion wrote this... I thought with in surprise unable to fathom how material such as this came to be in here but then again, who wasn't a fan of the famous bard? I placed the book back and reached for a dark blue one that was about eye level with me. Rather than about alchemy or creatures, it was about the history of Toussaint and how Beauclair came to be. 

Partway through its preface, I suddenly felt a small chill and the will to continue reading ceased. Despite not hearing any sounds prior, I knew I was no longer alone down here. I quietly swallowed back the thickening saliva as I could feel I was being watched. Calmly, I closed the book and took in a breath while putting it back on the shelf. "I... can explain my presence here." The words barely managed from my lips as I gradually turned my gaze down to the ground before lifting up to a male figure some short distance away. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure who to expect but it didn't change how guilty I was feeling for being caught never mind going through his things without permission as well. "If you'll allow me to."

The pale man stood fairly tall with some distance between us- not enough to startle so easily but enough to distinguish his features and judging by his way of dark attire, a sleeveless long coat adorned with belts and buttons, he looked to be like some sort of herbalist... perhaps even an alchemist? The thick grey brows that were once lowered over his black piercing eyes perked up as his face grew into a softer expression. The candlelight accentuated his rather well defined appearance but it wasn't until he partially turned his head that I was able to see the grey hair beneath that was further sculpting his high cheekbones. "With the storm outside, I believe I can hypothesize the scenario."

To be honest I was rather taken aback by the softness of the man's voice, having expected a less pleasant tone. I glanced down at my damp clothing with a broken breath of realization. "Yes... well, I didn't quite plan on actually seeking shelter here. You see, I tried for the door earlier thinking this crypt to be abandoned and then when I did try to seek shelter elsewhere, the ground must have thinned over this crypt and I fell through." The more I spoke the more I began to feel silly explaining this to the stranger. What could be going through his thoughts right now? "I had no way to return back to the surface so I continued on and found my way here instead."

"That **does** seem like a farfetched story..." he lifted a finger-less gloved hand up to his chin in thought, eyes looking to the stone floor between us. Careful for him not to easily notice, I began to feel down the left side of my pants for reassurance, feeling the small form of the blade I had hidden away.. Should this scenario turn sour, I had to be ready. "... however, you clearly pose no ill will to me."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, was this place not his... 'residence'? "I am but a stranger in your presence that could be many things. You're clearly not worried in the slightest?" 

He shrugged while lifting a hand up, the other casually holding onto the leather bag strap that stretched downward across his chest. "Perhaps, albeit I have yet to see a thief or a murderer sneak into ones abode and proceed to start reading literature prior to accomplishing their task. Allow me to put your nerves at ease and say that I too, in fact, also mean you no harm." With a short pause, he then lightly bowed his head and turned away. "Allow me to get you a blanket, I cannot imagine it being the most comfortable feeling down here after coming in from a storm."

I watched with curiosity as the older male made his way up the stairs to the second level, disappearing for but a brief moment before reappearing with a folded blanket draped over a forearm. Stepping down the stairs with an ever so slight bounce, I watched his gaze flicker down to my feet as I eased my way slowly toward him in awe. "You claimed you fell down here?" he closed the distance a bit more but stopped when he saw my hesitation to venture closer. 

"Yes..." I knew there was no way to take back what I had said earlier and this man was clearly sharper than I can assume. I have no chance to play dumb that I wasn't bothered by the fall earlier. "Though nothing is broken."

"That can always be the worst scenario but any sort of affliction is something worth looking into. I can help." He gestured the blanket outward to me while moving one foot away as if to start in a new direction. 

I narrowed my eyes as I approached the man, one foot slowly after the other until I was within the blanket's reach. About to reach for the offer still held out, I rested a soft fist against the center of my chest, delaying myself as I gazed from him down to the blanket and back again. Half of me wanted to trust this stranger while the other half wanted to go against it and keep my distance. Why was I beginning to feel so curious to accept this man's helpfulness? "What is your name?"

An ever so faint smile graced his lips as he courteously tipped his head downward. "Forgive me. I am Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy." When our eyes met, he stepped further to the side and motioned to the stairs to the second floor. Just as I had taken a small step in the guided direction after taking the blanket, he lifted a hand up before me. "Though I am known amongst my friends as Regis." 

I stared at the open hand for a moment after wrapping the dry blanket around myself, warmth already beginning to surround my shoulders from the cold dampness that my clothes still held onto. It felt as though my racing heart was pounding up into my ears as the silence fell between us, time seeming to be at a standstill as neither of us moved. The impulse to reach for the hand teasingly grew until I could no longer listen to my own warnings. A small rush of heat brushed across my face as I accepted his invitation, resting my hand gently over his. For a complexion paler than my own, the fingers that closed over mine were warm. "I'm Mila."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I take it you are close with this individual?" 

The question had me caught off guard as I had seated myself down in a chair setting my own bag down on the ground, Regis on the other hand having his back turned to me while he gathered some things on the nearby table. Behind me on the back ledge sat a multitude of books along with the odd box and bag no doubt used for storage. Cobwebs were no surprise to be present in such a place, the candles from the nearby stand and table giving off enough lighting to easily see them along the walls and ceiling. "I-I beg your pardon?" I asked with embarrassment, my attention distracted at the cloves of garlic hanging about along with other various plants.

"Forgive my unduly curiosity, it is not very often a lone woman travels to a cemetery on her own. I hear no accent, clearly you are not from around here. I guess you could say my inquisitive mind is merely trying to fill in the blanks- so to speak. Please, feel no obligation to answer." 

I lightly gave my head a shake side to side at his words. "As brash as it is to inquire about, I could be asking you the same thing about your being down here." My lips perked into a small smile when I could hear an amused scoff leave him. He was entirely in the right, I certainly did not have to answer anything he asked of me and yet... I found myself opening up to him willingly. Why? I hadn't a clue. "... and yes, Szofi's my older sister. A few years ago she moved to Toussaint and we had been writing letters ever since, describing how her days went, always trying to convince me to move here as well." 

"Mhm. I believe I am sensing hesitation in regards to those requests?" 

My breath held for a moment before I continued on. Sadness wasn't quite the feeling that was starting to grip me but... disappointment. "I would always reply with an excuse telling her another time but in truth, I have never travelled- especially on my own. I figured eventually one day I would get the courage to visit her and she would be able to show me around but every chance I had, I allowed my inexperience and fear to get the better of me. She promised that I would 'fall in love' with the cherry wine here- that Beauclair had the best." Closing my eyes, I lifted my chin up towards the ceiling above bringing the blanket tightly snug around me. "Despite receiving the letter of her passing, I had some... some twisted thought that maybe when I finally arrived... she'd be here to greet me. A cruel humour how fickle life is and the hope that never quite dies with it."

"What feels endless for some and for others a mere blink of the eye is a factor I still have trouble grasping myself." It wasn't until I heard footsteps that I opened my eyes and directed my gaze back to Regis who turned away from the table, a palm-sized container in one hand. Pulling a second chair up close, he seated himself down. His deep eyes glazed from the ground up to mine. "With hindsight you would have gained the motivation to travel here, do not discredit yourself for not knowing the future." When I weakly shrugged a shoulder he slightly frowned lifting a grey brow up. "Speaking of which, who is to say that perhaps if you left earlier you would not have come across any trouble? Bandits, beasts?" 

The words made the weight off my shoulders instantly disappear. He had just spoken what I had been thinking back when I wrote the letters to Szofi. Not knowing much of the good in the world when I was younger, I was terrified of the endless possibilities that could happen to me on the way to Toussaint. I felt utterly speechless like the man himself had spoken directly for my defense. 

"May I?" 

I blinked in confusion before realizing I had to remove my boot. Pulling a lace off to one side, the rest of it gradually began to weaken as I then ran my fingers over top to pull at the tightened center of it all. Quietly dropping the boot down beside the chair, I then proceeded to let Regis have a look. "What are you planning to do? 

Regis leaned in his seat as he slowly rolled my foot across his knees to get an overall observation. "... Just as I suspected." he spoke in thought, bringing up the rounded edged container he took from the table and removing the lid. 

"What is it?" Though I had no profession in the medical field, I knew there was nothing broken... or so I was hoping enough that there wasn't.

While keeping his face directed downward, his eyes shot up to mine for a brief moment. He shook his head and adjusted my foot towards the side so he could see the outside of my reddened ankle. "No concerning damage other than a minor sprain. This ointment should aid the healing process." 

Suddenly, the answer hit me. "This explains the decor." What other reason could there be for all the books, herbs and anatomy diagrams to be displayed about?

"Have I fooled you otherwise?" A corner of his lips perked into a small smirk, causing myself to bashfully look away but for a brief moment. Naturally, I flinched as the ointment was gently spread on, the unexpectedly cool feeling greeting my skin before gradually fading. He sensed my hesitation and paused before continuing on. "The lavender will bring down the swelling as the witch hazel will also help in keeping away any bruising accustomed with it." 

Calmly, I closed my eyes and took in the scent, the lavender ever so faintly wafting up to my nose. "... You haven't yet answered my question." 

"Oh? I haven't?" His voice perked in surprise as he rubbed the ointment into the skin, resting the remainder of the container on the nearby stand near the candle. 

I suppressed the urge to chuckle as I leaned back a little more comfortably in the chair, a slight creak heard from its wooden framing. "Yes... or... should I not know?" 

"A temporary substitute." came his reply as I continued to quietly take in the oinment's light relaxing scent. "A little grim, I understand- however, very efficient and effective for working away and gathering ingredients in the meantime... though it seems I will have to make some minor changes due to your presence here now." His humour seemed to come unexpectedly but much to both of our reliefs, the timing was spot on, I was beginning to admire that about him. "How long are you planning to stay in Beauclair?" 

"Not quite sure yet..." I sighed and gazed over to the candle becoming mesmerized by the small dancing flame that kept the darkness at bay. "... I was thinking perhaps I could still fulfill my sister's requests while I'm here, then go from there. The people I was travelling with claimed The Pheasantry is an ideal spot to visit." 

Regis slowly nodded in agreement as he leaned back, releasing my foot from his reach after having it lightly wrapped thrice over with a thin white cloth to hold the ointment over longer. "Ah yes, there are quite a number of areas worth visiting during your stay here. I can say, without a doubt, that you will never be at a standstill." His confidence was both relieving and reassuring. "I never mind venturing into the marketplace from time to time although it can be quite active at times so do keep that in mind if you are not used to crowds. Many different shops and vendors to browse about."

Just by hearing his description, I could feel the excitement starting in the pit of my stomach. "That's very comforting to know the letters weren't an exaggeration. I'm looking forward to it." 

Giving a small courteous nod, Regis stood up from his chair. "Please excuse me for a moment, I will go check to see if the storm has passed. Allow the ointment to settle a little longer before slipping your boot back on." As I silently agreed, he turned and headed for the stairs, myself watching his figure disappear down the stairs, his steps fairly quiet but not quite enough to fully mask it from echoing in the lower part of the crypt.

I lifted a hand up to my face to feel the heat just radiating off. _*How long had I been like this?*_ It would only be a miracle that the older male hadn't noticed my flushed face in the candlelight. _*How embarrassing!*_ Curiously, my eyes began to wander about the room again, observing the diagrams on the walls to the table and shelves and eventually back over to the skeleton posed upright. How long have I been down here? Has the storm come and gone by now? 

"I bring good tidings." his voice pepped up before I first saw the top of his head as he came up the stairs, the very edges of his wispy grey and white streaked hair ever so faintly undulating with each step taken. "The storm has passed." As if on cue, I reached over for my boot and began to slip it on- careful not to rip off the wrapping as the blanket slid off my shoulders and onto the chair. "No need to rush, I will walk with you to Beauclair. It isn't very far but it would be quite redundant to leave you be should anything happen." 

"Oh, n-no." I refused, standing up but leaning more so on my stronger foot. "You have already done too much, you needn't burden yourself anymore." 

Regis nonchalantly walked passed me to collect the container he left on the stand, enclosing the lid over top. "A burden? Hardly. Quite the opposite, actually." As if feeling my stare, he turned and lightly smiled over his shoulder, placing the container in the small satchel he carried. "Is something the matter?" 

Shyly, I looked down to the ground. "No, nothing. Let's get going." Bending over, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulders. 

The small trip to the surface was fairly short however the silence seemed to make it feel longer than necessary, myself lost in thought as I tried to accumulate some way to thank the man for his generosity. As we approached the front entrance Regis opened the door and proceeded to step outside first keeping an arm outstretched to hold the door open so I could join him. "One can never be certain of what lingers around at night." He informed after having looked around. 

"Everything seems so different now." I thought out loud as we turned left and started up the hill, Regis frequently offering his hand to guide me up the odd steps we came across. The moon had yet to make an appearance as the day had passed its end making the minimal lighting somewhat troublesome to venture through the cemetery as the trees stood towering over us. The only thing I could recognize this evening was the sign post that said 'Mère-Lachaiselongue Cemetery'. It was comforting that I had someone to head to Beauclair with rather than on my own, the concept of being watched beginning to send shivers through me. The open field and vineyards had me worried a little less once we left the cemetery, at least then I was able to see my surroundings better.

"Here we are." Regis spoke as we followed the path towards the open archway entrance, two red flags dangling and flowing in the wind on either side of the structure while two guards stood just beneath them. I looked up to him, only to take notice that not only do I have my hand glued to his but that we also have our arms shyly linked as well, my other hand lightly holding on as well. I was the first to let go and keep to myself though he paid no mind to it as he then reached for his satchel. "Oh, before I forget. Here." Pulling out the ointment container from earlier, he handed it off to me. "Not a necessity but it doesn't hurt to reapply once you've settled in for the night. Is... everything alright Mila?" 

I had barely noticed earlier in the day if he had said my name until now. It rolled off nicely in his soothing voice that I felt a breath leave my lips. "I..." I broke a nervous chuckle. "I should be alright from here on." When he continued to look at me with a questionable look, I nervously combed a lock of hair from my face tucking it behind my ear. "I just feel at a loss. You have done so much and I do not know how I can thank you." I took the ointment and slipped it into my own bag.

"I suppose there **is** something you can do for me." He stepped in a bit to which I practically found myself holding my breath in fear I might not hear his words. "Should anyone inquire about your evening today, you had merely returned alone." At first, I felt surprised at the request but it didn't take long for myself to understand why. "Or preferably, just leave out the crypt portion of the conversation." When I nodded and went to shake his hand, he gently turned it over and brought it up to his thin lips. The light peck tingled the skin beneath, instantly creeping up the rest of my hand into my arm. "Welcome to Toussaint."

Bowing my head, I turned and started for the archway, all the while feeling Regis waiting for me until I was fully through. _*Turn around*_ A small voice in the back of my mind continued to chant to the point I could no longer hold the temptation back. Just as I had finally decided to look back could I see the older male having already started to make his way back home. It wasn't until he was of sight that I had come to realize I had stopped walking. "Farewell... Regis." I whispered under my breath in hopes of seeing him again someday. We had spent but a short evening together and still, I found myself all the more curious about this man. I wanted to know more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the days following, Regis had been true to his word. Not a day seemed to go by that I wasn't busy exploring Beauclair and what it had to offer from the splendor of the vineyards and the magnificent art galleries to the Gwent tournaments and everyday life of the Toussaintois. The sights to beheld were true to my sister's letters and so happy were the people who live here I almost couldn't believe it- I almost didn't **want** to. I could now see why Szofi's eagerness to have me visit was so strong, there was no embellishment on anything she ever mentioned. Surely, not everything was perfect such as the odd fight down near the docks or local pub but the guards would always remedy those situations quickly. 

"Mademoiselle, you should come join us!" Ella playfully poked her head out from behind one of the blinders as I stood near the stone railing overlooking the wondrous ocean view, how it's calming waves sparkled in the moonlight. "Everyone is starting to pack up and head inside. Malthe is thinking about starting a round of gwent." 

I took in the night air before looking back to her apologetically feeling minor guilt from the other night that I had arrived to Beauclair without informing them. I couldn't have imagined how worried they must have been when they arrived at the cemetery and thinking the worst when they couldn't find me. Luckily, I was easily forgiven and welcomed back in their company when they saw I was alright. "I'll be in later Ella, thank you. Just... enjoying the view while I can." 

She waved a hand up with a grin. "Alright, alright." Her voice sang the reply as she skipped back towards the door. Light briefly poured from inside the building as did the commotion of everyone within when she swung the door open and went inside. The only notable thing I could hear before the door closed was someone yelling. "DAMN SKELLIGE!" 

Hearing the voice began to make me laugh, myself bringing up a hand to hinder the loudness of it so others who were still outside didn't overhear. Closing my eyes, I then ran the hand up further into my hair, letting my fingers comb through until I reached the ends. I had drank but only a glass, letting the joyous company of others fulfill the night's amusement instead. The breeze was warm with a faint coolness, just enough to not warrant a shiver but enough to keep me from easily sweating. I was enjoying the days, each filled with a new story to write about in my journal but alas, the closer I grew to the idea of leaving for home, the sadder I was beginning to feel. Surely, I didn't yet feel ready to leave Toussaint but was this because of my newly made friends that I came here with or was it perhaps I was thinking of **him**? The dilemma was that I knew I couldn't quite stay either - at least, not now for I only packed the bare minimum and left much of my dear belongings at home. _*If I could see him one last time... maybe...*_

As if right on cue, I could hear the door to the inside open up again, the crowd cheering aloud before the rooftop entrance closed silencing them once more. The footsteps calmly made their way across the rooftop but I paid little attention once it ceased and all was relatively quiet again other than the chirping of crickets. To my surprise, a familiar voice spoke up. "It seems I have just come across a bottle of cherry wine but much to my dismay... none to share it with during such a beautiful night."

Opening my eyes, I straightened my posture and glanced over towards the voice to see who it was. Never before did I feel a grin sweep so quickly across my face, my heart practically skipping a beat. I fully turned to face him, unable to believe my eyes at the man who stood before me. "Regis, you're here!" 

His lips pulled into a quaint smile as he looked down to my feet ever so slightly tilting his head. "Balance seems well-adjusted, I'm glad to see your ankle is feeling much better." With a small pause, he raised up the bottle of wine with one hand while the other carried two empty glasses. "Now... shall we?" 

_End._


End file.
